A Castle of Dreams and Memories
by maybewesortoosoon
Summary: There is a house built out of stone, wooden floors, walls and window sills, tables and chairs worn by all of the dust, this is a place where I don't feel alone, this is a place where I feel at home. Written for the Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum Wide Comp of Awesomeness.
1. One Day

**A/N: This is for the Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum Wide Comp of Awesomeness**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Subject: History of Magic**

**Wand: TBA**

**I'd like to have my score, out of twenty, PM'd to me, **

"Good morning, Harry!" Lily Potter laughed at her son, as he fought to avoid the spoon containing his breakfast. "Do you know what day it is?" she crooned. "It's the last day of July!"

Harry opened his mouth and stared at his mother. Lily seized the opportunity to stuff some porridge into his mouth. He swallowed.

"That means it's your birthday!" Lily proclaimed.

"Birfday?" Harry questioned.

James ruffled the hair on his son's head. "That's right, little fella. Do you know how old you are?"

"ONEEEEE" Harry shouted triumphantly, flinging his bowl across the room.

James sighed, as Lily giggled.

"One point to Gryffindor." he muttered as he cleaned up the mess.

"James! Don't corrupt him already!" Lily admonished.

* * *

_August 3rd, 1981_

Sirius put down Lily's letter and sighed. Being cooped up all the time in that little house in Godric's Hollow. The house which was so full of memories - Harry's birth, for one. His godson was now one. One year old, yet he had never really been outside. His body stiffened with contempt for Voldemort and all his supporters. Those who were responsible for the deaths of so many people. Lily and James weren't the only ones in hiding, plenty of Muggle-borns had fled Britain. Some to the Continent, others further, afraid Voldemort would be able to spread his reign across the Channel, to Europe.

* * *

It was the 31st October 1981, almost the first of November. Sirius Black stood outside the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow. All signs of life were gone from the cottage. It had crumbled and the bodies of Lily and James Potter lay there, each in eternal slumber.

A cry rose from amongst the rubble. He was hearing things, the grief must have already overtaken him, driven him mad. A huge figure moved towards him. Sirius spun around and drew his wand. "Calm yerself, it's just me, Rubeus Hagrid." Sirius waited until Hagrid came closer, before lowering his wand. Harry began to wail once again, catching the attention of the two men. "Blimey, the wee bugger is still alive." Hagrid said in amazement. He didn't waste time, picking up the debris to find the child. "Let me take him; Lily and James - they - that was what they wanted." Sirius choked out.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. I'm ter take him somewhere safe."

Sirius briefly wondered where that place could be, before a new plan began to form in his mind.

"Fine. You can take my motorbike, I won't be needing it anymore."

Rage filled Sirius, along with the grief and the guilt he felt.

* * *

The sun had risen, bringing along a new day - November 1st 1981. Witches and Wizards were celelbrating Voldemort's fall and the Boy-Who-Lived. Most ignored the fact that Lily and James Potter had died. The exception was most members of the Order of the Phoenix, however, they mourned the couple's death and marvelled at Harry's inexplicable survival.

One member, however, celebrated their deaths. He mourend only the loss of his mater and paid no attention to the fact that James had once been his friend.

"Peter." Sirius growled.

Peter flinched, almost imperceptibly. Sirius had always een the better wizard. But he - Peter - could use this to his advantage.

Sirius was visibly shaking with rage. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THEM!" he roared. Sirius brandished his wand, but before he could cast the Killing Curse, Peter cut off his finger, using a non-verbal Sectumsempra, cast a spell which caused the whole street to explode, and transformed.

* * *

Three days later, on November fourth, the same day as Lily and James' funeral, Sirius stood in his Azkaban cell. He felt drained, both physically and emotionally. How could he have been so incredibly stupid? Peter's damned Animagus form was a rat, after all. He should've trusted himself, or Remus to keep their secret safe. And Remus - what would life be like for him? No wizard would hire him and he had relied on his two best friends so much, especially after they had left Hogwarts. Aside from that, Remus thought that Sirius was a traitor and murderer. The thought made Sirius feel physically ill. Remus thought he was responsible for the murder of Lily and James. A Ministry wizard had come to see him, and informed him that he had been found guilty of killing James Potter, Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"I didn't even have a trial!" Sirius had protested.

"Take it up with Barty Crouch." the wizard had called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

There was one thing Sirius knew – one day, he would get his hands on that traitorous bastard.


	2. Mistakes Not Yet Made

**A/N: Written for the Modly Comp**

** Challenge: Defence Against the Dark Arts (Strategy Three)**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Wand: Unknown**

**Please PM me with my full score (out of 20)**

* * *

Remus lay in bed next to his pregnant wife, thinking of the news Dora had told him that day.

_"Remus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've got something to tell you." Dora said tentatively. "I'm pregnant."_

_Remus stood there, stunned._

_"Ha- Does your mother know?" he stuttered._

_"Yes. I told her as soon as I began to suspect I might be."_

_"You couldn't tell me?"_

_"No, for obvious reasons." Dora's tone was cold and cutting._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Dora asked her husband.

"Full moon tonight. I don't want to risk hurting you or the baby."

Dora narrowed her eyes slightly. "Very well. But I repeat, where are you going?"

Remus pursed his lips. "I can't tell you that. The less people that know of our location, the better."

Dora raised her eyebrows. "Our?"

Remus exhaled loudly. "The safe house I share with several other werewolves. The ones whom I trust and more inclined to accept the opinions of the light side."

Tonks nodded. She stepped forward and pecked Remus' cheek. "Be safe." she whispered.

* * *

Remus Disapparated and reappeared on a deserted hillside near a rundown old house.

He opened the door to the house and strode to the small kitchen.

Several of the men raised their wands, but lowered them at the sight of Remus.

"Well, I see you've managed to stay alive thus far." a man named Archie said.

"He's managed to overcome his fears, clearly. Wearing a wedding band, he is." another chimed in.

"I wouldn't say I've overcome my fears." Remus responded dryly.

"Oh?" questioned Archie.

Remus glanced at the other men and swallowed before continuing.

"Dora - my wife - she's, she's pregnant."

The silence hung heavily in the room before Archie spoke up again. "Do you know how far along she is?"

"I don't know. Around a month, I suppose."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Check on her tomorrow morning, if you're up to it. That is, unless she can get help from a specialist at St. Mungo's without being cursed."

Remus' stomach clenched at the thought of his precious wife dying. Especially if it were his fault.

* * *

Two days after the full moon, Remus quietly trudged into Andromeda Tonks' backyard.

He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his wife. She was seated on a couch in the lounge room.

"You don't think Remus could be dead, do you Mum?"

Andromeda stood in the kitchen, pouring a cup of tea. Her eyes widened as she spotted Remus standing outside in the garden, yet her voice was level when she spoke.

"He might still be recovering from the full moon, dear. But if he has left you, I hope he knows that what he's doing is wrong."

* * *

Remus lay on a mattress on the floor of the safe house, unable to sleep. His argument with Harry kept replaying itself in his head

Harry had called him a coward, and that was precisely what he was. He was running away from his responsibilities and duties to his wife and his unborn child.

James - what would James say? On the one hand, Remus was trying to help Harry, yet in doing so, he was leaving his wife and child. James had fought so hard to protect Lily and Harry. Remus knew that had James thought of leaving Lily and Harry, he and Sirius would have used all the force necessary to change James' mind. James had always been so much braver than Remus.

Remus closed his eyes, and prayed that his future child would survive to become a better person than Remus himself was.


	3. Moonlit Beginnings

**A/N: Written for the Travel Go Challenge and the Modly Comp.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Wand: N/A**

**Subject: Astronomy (Option Three)**

**Prompts used: Your OTP or a forbidden romance, romantic, proposal at Eiffel Tower, moonlight. **

**Please PM with my full score out of 20. (Modly Comp) **

**Yeah, I apologise for the absolute mess of trying to submit this for two separate competitions.**

* * *

"Hey!" Lily Luna Potter grinned at Scorpius Malfoy. He was staying at the Potters' for the Easter holidays and was currently watching James and Albus practise Quidditch.

"Hi." Scorpius responded absently.

"Come with me." Lily grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him upstairs to her room.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked nervously, once the two were inside Lily's room.

"Oh calm down," Lily said dismissively, "I'm not going to rape you."

She strode over to the window and opened it, before sliding down onto the roof.

"Care to join me?" she called to Scorpius.

Scorpius cautiously climbed out of the window and made his way onto the roof below.

"Your dad will kill us if he finds us here."

"Well, guess who's not home? It's not as if Mum cares. Besides, it's only illegal if you get caught."

"What happens if you do get caught?"

"You've seen me at school. Even if you get caught, you still got the thrill of doing whatever it was you were doing. And if you got caught before you started anything, then you seriously need to work on your lying and stealth skills."

Scorpius just stared at her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lily sighed. "I guess that's why your Al's best friend and not James'. Anyway, I've got to study for my Astronomy O.W.L. and write an essay on the basics of Astronomy. Professor Sinistra said it would be good as part of our revision, or some shit."

Scorpius swallowed. "That was your reason for dragging me up here?"

Lily smirked. "What's the matter? You scared?"

"Of heights? Not at all." Scorpius replied seriously.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you like flying?" Lily joked.

Lily climbed back into her room and grabbed her Astronomy things.

"I think it's dark enough to make out constellations properly." Lily grunted as she got back onto the roof. "James and Al are still at it, damn fanatics."

"I imagine James enjoys it, after a boring day studying Magical Law."

Scorpius reached over and opened Lily's notebook.

"Right. Pop quiz time. Name three main constellations not visible from Britain."

"Woah, slow down there, Scorp. Basics, remember? Explain them to me in that sexy voice of yours."

Slightly taken aback, Scorpius began to explain. "Well, see how that star looks brighter than that other one? That's because it's closer to us here on Earth."

"Right. So if I were on, say, Jupiter, everything out there would look different?"

"Yeah. Simply put, it's like looking at something from a different angle."

"Maybe I should look at you from a different angle? Maybe from Uranus?" Lily flirted.

"Haha, very funny."

Scorpius continued to patiently help Lily with her essay, explaining the ins and outs of Astronomy.

"I think that's all. I heard your dad get home, we should get inside, before someone notices we were gone."

Before either of them could get up, Lily leaned in and kissed Scorpius.

* * *

Lily stood in Scorpius' arms atop the Eiffel Tower.

She thought of that first magical, moonlit night as the couple had sat together on the roof of her parents' house.

It had been a truly beautiful start to their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! xx**


	4. Colourful Romance

**A/N: Written for the Modly Comp.**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Challenge: Charms, Option A**

**Wand: TBA**

**Prompts used: Blood red, emerald green, sky blue, sunrise yellow.**

Ginny drew in a shuddering breath, steadying herself. Despite all the hardships she'd endured throughout her life, this was by far the greatest.

Her husband of almost one hundred years had passed on. She supposed she should be grateful for all the time they'd been able to spend together, given how unlikely it had seem either of the two, Harry especially, would reach adulthood.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. Yet, the bed felt so cold and empty without Harry.

When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with memories. Memories, of the times she'd shared with him.

* * *

Ginny's heart thudded in her chest. Or perhaps her heart had traveled into her throat. All three of her children seemed to becoping rather well, or at least keeping their emotions at bay. No small task, considering they were part Weasley.

"Wait here." she told her children breathlessly, before hurrying into the room Harry was lying in, paying no attention to the Healer who tried to stop her.

She stopped short upon seeing Harry. His face was deathly pale, and streaked with dirt. Far more noticeable, however, was the red blood seeping through a bandage on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

The senior Healer replied, without looking up. "Dark Magic. Somebody's tried to use an old curse; haven't seen this one in quite a while. Dolohov liked to use it, when he wasn't holed up in an Azkaban cell."

"Tried?"

"Whoever it was didn't know the curse properly. Someone must watch over your husband. A lot more damage can be done by an incorrectly cast spell."

"Lucky indeed." she muttered, closing her eyes, seeing only the blood red of her husband's wound.

* * *

Ginny walked into the sitting room of the Burrow.

"Hello." she greeted her mother.

"Ginny! How are things in Holyhead?"

"They're good." Ginny replied. "I've got the afternoon off. Since Harry's at work, I thought I'd join you."

Molly glanced at her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ginny said shortly.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Molly pressed gently.

"No. But I thought I might sit with you and make the Christmas jumpers. I want to do Harry and Teddy's at least. Perhaps a scarf for Andromeda."

Molly smiled. "I think she'd like that."

Ginny bent down and rummaged through her mother's sewing basket. She found a ball of green wool, which would bring out Harry's eyes.

She untangled the wool. and began to knit.

Ginny watched as her husband opened his present, amid Ron's half-hearted lamentations at receiving yet another maroon jumper.

Harry unfolded the jumper, grinning.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "I helped Mum with some of the jumpers this year."

Harry put it on, before hugging his wife.

"I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you." he whispered.

Ginny stared into his emerald green eyes and smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"You know, there's a Muggle tradition for weddings?"

Ginny looked up from the Muggle dress catalogues she was holding. "Oh?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a tradition, exactly. Maybe saying would be a better word"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Hermione smiled. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Are you suggesting we follow this saying for what I wear?"

"Only if you want to."

Ginny shrugged. "Why not?" she grinned.

"Right, so you've got something old - the necklace we got out of Harry's vault.

"Something new - my shoes will be."

"Something borrowed?" Hermione asked.

"Aunt Muriel. Not the tiara that Fleur wore. A different one. Rich, miserable old bat."

"Something blue?"

Ginny stared at Hermione. "I'm stuck."

Try as they might, the women of the Weasley family, could not find a suitable blue piece, which Ginny liked.

The morning of the wedding arrived, and still Ginny had not found 'something blue'.

Ginny and Hermione waited outside the canopy, along with Arthur, to walk down the aisle.

"Oh god, I can't do this." Ginny whispered frantically.

"You'll be fine." Arthur smiled calmly.

"I didnt even get the something blue, what if it's a bad-"

"Stop sounding like Trelawney." Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be okay."

Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's outstreched finger.

"Something blue." he breathed, smiling widely.

Ginny just stared at the ring.

"How-"

* * *

Ginny found herself in a white room.

"Harry!" she shouted, hugging him tightly.

Harry smiled, and hugged her back.

"I miss you so much." she whispered.

"Me too."

"I want to join you."

"You could." Harry allowed.

"But what about the kids?"

"Do you mean our kids? Or our great-grandchildren?"

"All of them. How will they manage?" Ginny fretted.

"You don't have to go. Only when it's time."

"It was nice seeing you. Just for a moment." Ginny smiled tentatively.

Harry embraced her, light flooding onto both of their faces. The white room was lit up in the yellow light of the sunrise.


	5. All You Need is Love

**A/N: Written for Modwarts**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Wand: TBA**

**Challenge: Potions, Option A**

**Prompts used: dark, light, fire, aquamarine, purple, eight, trip, water, personality, quill, wave, frame, simmer, stop**

**Please PM me with my score, broken up into blocks of 20. **

* * *

No more did he laugh,

and in his eyes lived the eerie ghosts of a dark past.

* * *

The light in his eyes had been extinguished,

and his personality had been taken along with the dead.

* * *

"Just eight bites." she wheedled.

He ran from the table, laden with delicacies.

* * *

His frame became skinny;

he could not bring himself to eat.

* * *

The water cascaded down from above,

as he sobbed silently,

wishing everything would come to a stop.

* * *

She desperately wished she could set things right;

but alas, the wave of a wand cannot fix all.

* * *

It was a slow journey;

fiery obstacles stood in their way.

He was determined not to stumble,

and with her help, he did not trip.

* * *

The waves of time crashed along the shore;

and slowly, but surely,

he managed to recover as best he could.

* * *

She had helped him to reach that point,

and he most certainly did not forget it.

* * *

The aquamarine and purple gems,

which rested upon her left hand,

were a testament to their relationship.

* * *

And now, the light has returned to his eyes,

he smiles and laughs along with their family.

* * *

And sometimes, when he arrives home,

he sneaks into the study,

picks up his wife, spins her around,

and the quill drops from her hand.


	6. Victory

**A/N: Written for the Modly Comp**

**Challenge: Flying, Option A**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Wand: TBA**

**Please PM with my score broken up into blocks of twenty.**

* * *

Ginny caught sight of the Snitch. She was thoroughly enjoying herself; it was an excellent day to play Quidditch.

Ginny felt unimaginably grateful to be able to play this year in the wake of all that had happened the previous year and shivered. "You haven't got time to think about that now, Weasley." she growled to herself, urging her broom towards the Snitch.

"Come _on_!"

With immense determination, she reached out and grabbed the fluttering ball in her hand and exploded with delight.

"Here's to a brilliant season!" she toasted her fellow Gryffindors, during the customary post-match party.

* * *

_Thanks to Sanch (Eternally Seventeen) for beta-ing this for me. _


	7. To Go Out With a Bang

** A/N: Written for Modwarts**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Challenge: Duelling, pink.**

**Wand: Black Walnut, Phoenix Feather, 10 and 3/4 inches**

**Prompts used: determined, box, charm, wall, uneasy silence, fight**

Lily Luna Potter bounced onto her bed in the Slytherin dormitories. It was the first night of her final term at Hogwarts.

"Do you know where Arlene is?" she questioned her dorm mates.

Celia shrugged. "Probably in the library, going out of her mind about NEWTs."

Lily grinned. "Excellent."

"What have you got up your sleeve now?" sighed Lauren.

"Patience, my dears." Lily smiled.

"Well?"

"Alright." Lily's green eyes sparked with mischief. "We need to leave this place with a bang."

"You can't seriously expect the entire year to-" Lauren blurted out.

Lily stared at Lauren. "You can't seriously think I would attempt to get the entire year involved? If our own dorm mate overhears our plans, she'll be reporting us to Harrison instantly."

"You did say with a bang." Lauren pointed out.

Celia laughed. "Lauren, how long have you known Lily for? She can create a stir using only a guinea pig."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Celia. Right, time to get down to business." Lily began to outline her plans for her stunt. "Have you ever seen a Muggle kiddie pool?"

"There's already a swamp inside Hogwarts, courtesy of your uncles."

Celia poked Lauren's side. "Hear her out, won't you? This should be good." Celia shifted excitedly on the bed.

"Right, so we conjure three of these kiddie pools. Well, not really kiddie pools, but inflatable backyard pools. We fill them up with water, set them up at the base of the Astronomy Tower. We make our way to the top of the Tower, jump off, and land in a kiddie pool."

"Not so much a bang, more like a splash." mused Lauren.

"Wait a minute. It can't be as simple as that." Celia began. "First of all, if you plan on jumping into a pool from the height of the Astronomy Tower, you may as well leave out the pool and jump straight onto the ground below."

"We can put Cushioning Charms around the pools." shrugged Lily. "Besides, that rule applies to Muggles. Witches' bodies can endure tougher falls. So, are you guys in?"

"We barely know anything about the prank." Celia and Lauren protested.

"Leave it all up to me. Don't you trust me?" Lily grinned impishly.

"No." they replied simultaneously.

"Ah well, guess you can't beat 'em all."

"What happens if we get caught, Lily?" Lauren asked, wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't dare tell." Lily said, a slightly menacing tone creeping into her voice.

"It's so risky, though. So close to NEWTs I can't afford for my-"

"Your bloody perfect record?" Lily yelled at Lauren. "It means nothing. And if you dare tell, I'll make sure you don't get into the Healing program."

"You can't threaten me!" screamed Lauren.

"Whoops, I just did. I mean it Lauren. Ruin this for me, and I'll ruin your whole goddamn life."

* * *

"You ready, girly?" Lily asked Celia as the two made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Celia questioned Lily.

"What do you think I mean?" Lily shot back. "Tonight. Don't worry; I've got everything covered. I'll go over the plan with you. We've got a free period after this, haven't we?"

"We do, but what about Lauren?"

"Surely you've noticed she's spent more time studying than with us lately."

"But - if she wakes up during the night and we're missing, she'll know where we've gone."

"So I'll slip a Sleeping Draught in her juice at dinner. I'm determined to go out with a bang."

"You are the devil incarnate, you know that?" Celia swatted her friend lightly on the shoulder.

"You know you love me." laughed Lily as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Just to make it more fun - I'm going to leave a note on Harrison's desk telling her that we have a stunt planned near the Astronomy Tower tonight."

Celia looked at Lily quizzically. "Surely you don't want us to get caught?" she asked in disbelief.

"The more danger, the more fun, I guess." Lily answered. "Still, we don't want to get into too much trouble. I'll sneak out of the dorms first. Give me ten minutes, and then meet me outside the castle."

* * *

Eleven thirty pm arrived. Lily quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed a box of the things necessary to pull off the prank. She grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, which she had pinched from her father's office just before returning to school. She pulled the cloak over herself, making sure that her entire figure was covered, and performed a Disillusionment Charm on the box. She woke Celia before leaving the room

She walked out of the common room, carefully peering out into the darkened halls. Neville was walking along the corridor, patrolling the halls to make sure that no students were up to some sort of mischief. Lily carefully walked past him, making sure not to brush his side.

She waited at the base of the Astronomy Tower with bated breath.

"Lily? Did you make it?" Celia whispered into the darkness.

Lily stepped into Celia's line of vision. "Right here."

The two hurriedly got to work, filling the pools with water, performing Undetectable Extension Charms on them, and placing Cushioning Charms on the surface of the water, as well as the area surrounding the pool.

Celia stepped back and surveyed their handiwork. She gasped as a flaw in their plans dawned on her.

"Lily? How are we supposed to get to the Astronomy Tower?"

"Never fear, Lily's here!" She grabbed Celia's broom out of the box and passed it to her. "We fly." she grinned, clearly aware of how dramatic she was being.

The two flew up to the top of the Astronomy tower, Lily Levitating the box up beside the pair. As she landed on the Tower, the box dropped several feet, scraping the Tower's stone side.

Lily quickly Summoned the box and grabbed it, setting it down with a sigh of relief.

Lily's eyes shone with anticipation. "Here we go!" she hissed gleefully. Celia gulped, and began stripping down to her undergarments.

"On the count of three?" Celia asked.

Lily took a deep breath. She noticed the figures making their way towards the base of the Astronomy Tower. She nodded.

"One, two, THREE!"

Lily and Celia jumped. Lily closed her eyes, feeling a swooping sensation in her stomach.

Celia's body was stiff, and Celia desperately tried not to scream as her body hurtled towards the ground,

SPLASH! Lily landed in the pool first, closely followed by Celia.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" came the unmistakable screech of McGonagall.

"Shit." Lily giggled.

"Worth it?" laughed Celia as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"Totally."

The two stood shivering as three teachers came face to face with them.

"How dare you pull such a prank. No doubt it was concocted by you, Miss Potter. Never have I had a student so willing to sacrifice their own life for an idiotic prank! You even pulled other students into this mess. Even for you, this is ridiculously absurd. Neither of you will be allowed to compete in Slytherin's final Quidditch match, nor will you be allowed to attend the traditional Graduation Ball. Two hundred points from Slytherin, each. Make no mistake, your parents will hear of this!" McGonagall seethed with rage.

"Professor, Lily didn't-"

"That's quite enough, Celia." Harrison put in.

"I am not yet finished with the two of you." snapped McGonagall as Lily turned away. "You fed some wild cock and bull story to one your housemates. Arlene came to us to tell us that she had heard of that you were planning this prank."

Here Neville began to cough.

"Cough drop, Professor?" Celia offered. The adrenaline was still flowing freely through her veins, making her more daring than ever before.

McGonagall's lips twitched. "That's enough! Professor Harrison shall escort you to the top of the Astronomy Tower to fetch your things, assuming you had the decency to sneak out of the castle whilst clothed."

Lily and Celia skipped off, laughing. Oh yes, they had enjoyed themselves. And what a small price to pay!


End file.
